This invention deals generally with the loading of containers with granular material, and more specifically with a spout which permits the complete filling of a compartment from a single hatch.
The loading of granular materials into bulk carriers such as railcars or trucks is a common requirement in industry. Generally this loading is accomplished with a retractable gravity flow spout supplied with material from a source above the carrier. However, this technique has a limitation because the material being loaded tends to accumulate directly below the loading hatch and form a mound. The volume of material in such a mound is determined by the angle of repose of the specific material, but regardless of the material, the space in the carrier immediately surrounding the hatch does not fill up.
Even the use of several hatches does not solve this problem because a mound forms under each hatch. Sometimes the carrier is vibrated to attempt to reduce such mounds and completely fill the carrier. However, vibrating such a large structure is difficult and requires a significant investment in complicated equipment which is also difficult to maintain. In addition, vibrating such a large carrier may also cause actual structural damage to the carrier.